raccoonsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Raccoons: Let's Dance!
For the album, go to The Raccoons: Let's Dance! (album) The Raccoons: Let's Dance! was the last of the four Raccoons specials. Unlike the previous three, it was a direct to video release by Embassy Home Entertainment and Warner Home Video. However, The Disney Channel, Nickelodeon, and Teletoon has shown it when it was airing The Raccoons series. Premise "Let's Dance!" is a compilation of Raccoons "music videos", with songs and scenes from the previous three specials; The Christmas Raccoons, The Raccoons on Ice and The Raccoons and the Lost Star. Plot It begins with Dan the Chief Forest Ranger's (voiced by the series' creator Kevin Gillis) cabin in the Evergreen Forest, where Julie (voiced by Tammy Bourne) and Tommy (voiced by Hadley Kay) are listening to records. However, it's getting late, so Dan comes to tell his kids to get to sleep. When they do, our attention is turned to Schaeffer (voiced by Carl Banas) and Broo (voiced by Sharon Lewis), who are still awake and watching the night sky. The two sheepdogs notice a falling star, and Schaeffer explains to Broo how people say that when you wish upon a falling star, your wish will come true. When he asks Broo what he'd wish for, the puppy replies "to be with our friends, dancing". Well, none too soon, a rocketship stops in front of the cabin, piloted by none other than Bert Raccoon (voiced by Len Carlson). Schaeffer and Broo get in the ship, and Bert takes them to a dance party in the Evergreen Forest, where the rest of the Raccoons, Cedric Sneer and Sophia Tutu are waiting. Even the Pigs and the Bears (who have shades and multicolored hair) get in on the fun. With Bert as the DJ, the entire gang parties to Raccoons "hits". Over at the Sneer Mansion, however, Cyril Sneer and Snag (both voiced by Michael Magee) don't appreciate having their sleep interrupted and plan on pulling the plug on the Raccoons' party, literally! But it's "Bert Raccoon to the Rescue" again, and the party is saved much to the chagrin of Cyril. Characters * The Bears (silent cameo) * Bert * Broo * Cedric (silent cameo) * Cyril * Dan * Julie * Melissa (silent cameo) * The Pigs (silent cameo) * Ralph (silent cameo) * Schaeffer * Sophia (silent cameo) * Snag * Tommy Songs * Calling You * You Can Do It * Takin' My Time (played for Schaeffer) * To Have You (played for Cedric, Sophia and Broo) * Lions and Tigers * Friends (played for everyone) * Shining (played during the end credits) Trivia * Features clips from "The Christmas Raccoons", "The Raccoons on Ice" and "The Raccoons and the Lost Star". * Only time the series' creator, Kevin Gillis, has voiced a character (Ranger Dan). * When this special was produced, it was assumed that the series had already been planned. * This is the first Raccoons production without narration. Although, it doesn't count as an episode of the show. * The only ones who don't speak are Ralph, Melissa, Cedric, Sophia, the Pigs and the Bears. * For this special's soundtrack release, John Schneider's vocals were replaced by Frank Floyd's (for "Calling You") and Hank Martin's (for "Friends" and "Shining"). Quotes :Bert: Okay, gang! Let's dance! :Bert: This one is a special dedication for Cedric and Sophia! :Broo: Woof! :Bert: Oh, and Broo of course! Lights! :Cyril: What in blazes is all that racket? Snag, we'll put a stop to this! :Bert: This one I'm sure you'll remember, Schaeffer! Gallery Letsdnce.jpg Schaeffer and Broo watch shuttle.jpg Let's Dance concert.jpg Bert 2.jpg Bert the astronaut.jpg Bert the DJ.jpg|"Okay gang, let's dance!" Bert the DJ2.jpg 4427173B-09F4-4C1E-9B45-5338D87FC660.jpeg E879F9B6-A70E-4451-99D2-A13C88A4ED37.png 1804DAC6-61D1-4A44-928F-810CC5F216AB.png 521E6C5B-2DC2-4B82-A16C-B9C7541E4D6A.png 698D2A6A-1C89-4BCB-BD4A-2C1C37E5B030.png 0A853D03-8AAB-45A4-89C1-08605584BE57.png BA8168DB-033C-4573-BF6C-97F94A8FDB14.png EF1893E5-F0ED-41A5-AB95-660B09D982AB.png 42D83A99-21B8-497F-9457-CD88DDD42532.jpeg External Links * The Raccoons: Let's Dance! on IMDb * The Raccoons: Let's Dance! on Wikipedia Category:Specials Category:1984